Artemis Fowl and the New Beginning
by AllSortsOfSpecial
Summary: This page is only the prologue, heres the summary of the story; Another year goes by an the Fowl residents have stayed clean for a whole two years, that is, until Artemis sees that the Fowl fortune is dwindling. That's when he decides, he's gonna end his
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the opening page to the fanfiction story im making about the seventh book**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing inn or about Artemis Fowl belongs to me only my own created characters the reat all belongs to Mr. Eoin Colfer **_

_**If anyone likes it i'll put up the "first chapter" which is three times longer**_

_**Prologue **_

Artemis gazed up absent minded at the deep night sky. The stars glittered and shined with the utter most brilliance. He observed silently and without much

thoughtin his head. He didn't want to think right now, it was too much work, and he didn't have the energy. Artemis felt cold, but the area around him was warm with

his blood. Where were Holly and Butler when you needed them? The vague thought of his friends brought a diminutive smirk to his face. Suddenly there was the soft

feeling of warm water on his face and a light taste of salt around his lips.

"I'm… Crying?" He asked himself in a soft whisper. Death sure does reveal the weirdest emotions. Then again, are these emotions really that strange? In an

average person, no, but Artemis was not your average person. Artemis was a genius well beyond his years, in fact, he was quite a challenge for even your modern

day intellectual. Again, the thought of his genius made him grin, even though half of his emotion was made up of sarcasm. His smarts won't save him now.

"I'm… Sorry everyone… Truly I am." Artemis knew that no one was around to hear his pathetic excuse for an apology. Besides, even if they were it was so quiet

and broken that it wouldn't have been audible enough even for fairy ears. Even so, he wished someone would have been there, close enough to hear it. Then one

last thought appeared in his mind. Artemis took his usable arm and dipped a shaky finger into a puddle of his blood; he found a smooth patch of dirt right next to

where he sat. The blood would make the dirt stick together and not blow away in the wind. Slowly, but surely, he spelt out his final words; 'I'm sorry my friends… Holly

I—' Then, his world went black.

* * *

**_So what do you all think? Fell free to leave good or bad reveiws and if/once i put up my first chapter i'm free for any suggestions _**

**_Thanks for reading _**

**_- AllSortsOfSpecial_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything about Artemis Fowl, all of it belongs to Mr. Eoin Colfer**

**Here's chapter one for the ppl who wanted to see it**

**Chapter One **

_A new invention _

Atremis typed quickly and steadily on his keyboard. He had to finish soon or the LEP would catch onto him. Artemis knew that he shouldn't be doing this but he wanted to end his criminal year with a bang! In short; he wanted to go out in style. He knew just the way to do that too; there was a stone, a nearly priceless diamond, which was headed to a museum in Washington D.C. The better news was, it was being shipped right here in Ireland. If Artemis could get his hands on that diamond, that'd be enough money to keep the Fowl investment full for years to come! The difficult part was getting to the diamond without the LEP finding out.

The LEPrecon, known better as just the LEP, was the main military system for the fairy folk. Ever since their meeting six years ago, when Artemis captured and held hostage the latest recruit Captain Holly Short, who was now his closest friend, they have kept a very close watchful eye on this young Fowl. It was because of Holly's and his mother's constant teachings of good moral had he learned to change his ways. Well, almost learned to change.

Artemis' escapades started at a very young age, because his father, Artemis Fowl Senior, and all the other Fowls before him. Their conference would be full of some of the world's best and well known criminals of all time. The Mafia was one for example. With Artemis' genius and his knowledge of criminals; his greatest criminal acts started when he was only twelve years old. Finally, with the world's greatest, literally, trained and professional bodyguard around, Butler, to handle the fighting and weapons no one could stop him. That is, until Holly came around.

His raids have gotten people hurt, captured, used and even killed, but with a pair of three year old twins, a frail mother and a father with a prosthetic leg the family fortune was dwindling. He figured one last raid that was would keep them happy forever was worth is. So Artemis had to get to work and fast. The diamond left in less than four days. This caused the newly renounced eighteen year old to smirk and his two different color eyes to narrow mischievously. He loved a good challenge.

Artemis had to work quickly now, his state of the art firewalls and blockers couldn't keep Foaly's advanced technology back for long. He figured he had three minutes, five tops. Artemis needed all the information he could get; weather, time and place of the shipment, security stages, anything. If it wasn't for his fantastic photo memory he'd be in a lot of trouble. Not only would he not be able to print it all out fast enough, he wouldn't be able to clear his history fast enough and he'd be found out.

"Uh, finally I'm done, now to get rid of this pesky evidence." With a quick and elegant hand, Artemis removed his main drive and memory bank, replacing it with his latest one, which was just like his other one but with no record of his recent criminal acts. He wouldn't want Foaly to get suspicious about a new clean computer. He had his specially designed so he could take out his old drive and memory bank with one fluid motion, so not to waste precious minutes.

"Just in time too, looks like Foaly's on my last few fire walls. I'd better play it cool." Artemis then brought up his famous web designer pages and other various projects he works on. He always kept no less than six projects/programs open at one time. Suddenly Foaly's long face appeared on every screen in Artemis' room. By the look of him Artemis concluded he wasn't very happy about the firewalls.

"Fowl what was that all about!? Don't you know that's a waste of my precious time and energy? First I have to read the strength and amount of each wall and then I—"

"It's nice to see you too." Interrupted Artemis knowing full well if he didn't he'd never hear the end of Foaly's rant. Foaly looked at Artemis suspiciously.

"What are you up to Artemis? Are you up to your old tricks again?" Artemis looked hurt. He's been working on that face for months, just in case for situations like this.

"Why Foaly, I'm hurt. Don't you trust your old buddy?" Artemis had yet to work out the sarcasm out of his voice. Foaly jumped on him as soon as that tone crept through his new, up to date, speakers. Which he bragged could hear a sowing needle drop on carpet one hundred feet away.

"Artemis, don't play dumb with me," His face was hard and stern. "We've watched you for six years, counting those years you were in Limbo. We know when you're hiding something, and I hardly consider an 'old buddy' more of an, really good acquaintance." By this time Artemis realized Foaly was searching every computer in the Fowl Manor and looked some what puzzled when nothing came up. Artemis could tell he wasn't satisfied, but what else more could he do?

"Listen Fowl, Artemis, you're a good person, we all know that. Your criminal acts are dangerous; just remember what happened to Holly and Butler." Artemis could feel the guilt and fear rise up in his chest and throat. He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way. He completed thefts without the fairies before, he could do it again. He needed to bring back the old, cold Artemis, even though he was quite obnoxious.

Artemis then gave Foaly a smirk that gave him a nervous chill right down his back. HE could have sworn that he seen pure evil flash across the young human's eyes, but as soon as it appeared it vanished and was replaced with familiar, _slightly _friendlier appearance. Foaly had a bad feeling about all this, and he knew his centaur intuition was never wrong.

"Now, now Foaly, trust me." Artemis almost had a hissing tone in his voice. Foaly hoped he could trust him, but with out evidence he couldn't issue any warnings.

"I guess, I have no other choice. Artemis listen; if I found out about any criminal actions or intentions… I'm sorry but, we'll have to detain you." Artemis nodded what could he say? The truth is the truth after all. After that Foaly gave Artemis one last pleading look and his image disappeared. Artemis knew he was going to inform the LEP about his suspicions, but he felt calm. He knew they couldn't do anything without the proper evidence. Artemis felt safe, for the time being.

Now was the time to really get to work. He was going to need his gear, Butler and with some fairy technology this was, 'going to a breeze' as they say. Yes, the whole plan was running through his thoughts now, along with Symphony No. 6, nothing like criminal planning with dark fast paced music. Then a snag in his plan… Artemis did not like snags, just as much as he didn't like lollipops. In the room with the diamond, cameras will more than likely be positioned in every possible angle. Along with the hall leading to it, now was the time he wished he could go invisible like Holly.

"That's it! I need to become invisible." Artemis gloated to himself but then another snag. How is he going become invisible if he used up all his magic? Artemis rolled his eyes; he hates not being in control. Meditate, he needed to meditate. He got up, sat on the floor and proceeded to clear his mind. He kept pure concentration on his goal, and thought proficiently. Then it came to him.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it before?" Artemis' evil smirk returned to his face and his eyes had a cold glare to them. Just at that moment Butler, his bodyguard and old friend, came into the room with Artemis' tea that Artemis has gotten quite fond of. Butler froze, he's seen that look on his master's face before, though he hoped he'd never have to see it again. Just a mere glance at that expression made the immense man shiver in a small bit of fear.

"Artemis? I know that look, you've thought of something bad haven't you?" Artemis looked over at Butler and Butler shivered mentally.

"I think it's time, my friend, for a new invention." Artemis responded in a happily cold tone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, plz I'm open for advise and suggestions or just let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this one isn't as long and i hope AH4EVER likes this one more, i'm really trying to get his personality right, but since it is a fanfic plaese cut my alittle slack. **

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl and anything about it, besides my own created characters, don't belong to me but to Mr. Eoin Colfer.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Evil Reawakened

Butler watched at Artemis as began to work at the schematics of his new invention. Sometimes Butler wondered how, even a genius, comes up with these inventions and plans so quickly. He wondered how Artemis' mind planed how each switch worked. How he could map out how a certain gear made each switch, button and flip activate something. Butler knew how certain weapons worked but he'd never been a genius about creating and wiring them. He stared at his, newly crazed, friend and his evil smirk as he finished up the last of the plan.

"Well my friend, it's all finished. Well, the blueprint is anyway, now we have to bring it to life." Butler looked at the plans carefully.

"Artemis… is this…?"

"Yes Butler, it is."

"This is a Fairy Drainer…." Butler was in shock. He thought that Artemis and the fairies were friends now.

"Surprised? I think it's genius if I say so myself. I aim it at a fairy and like that," Artemis snapped his fingers, "Their magic becomes mine. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier." A slight rumble came from his throat. One might think that it was a chuckle. Butler looked at the plans with disgust in his throat, but he can't object too much… He is Artemis' loyal guard and basically a servant. Artemis took his plans and continuously scanned his plans for mistakes or improvements. He'd erase something's here and replaces them with better plans there. His eyes were filled with concentration and determination.

"Artemis, who are you going to get up here to test your invention on? You know not a lot of the fairies trust you, even now."

"I'm going to get the only fairy that actually trust."

"You can't mean…"

"Yes. Captain Holly Short."

"Atremis, that's going too far!"

"Do you have a problem Mr. Domovi Butler!?" Butler was shocked; he knew Atremis would never; NEVER use his first name unless he was dead serious. Atremis' voice had the sound of pure hate and evil in his voice.

"No sir."

"That's what I thought. Now let's get to our occupation." Artemis then takes his blueprints and leaves the room. Butler watched Artemis leave.

"My god, it's evil reawakened." Butler followed after.

**Well there it is. Please reveiw. Thanks alot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Trickery

_**Underground **_

Holly roamed around the streets of the underground fairy city; there had been no major missions to go on since Fowl had changed his ways. After battling his younger self and saving the lemur, and his mother he had ended his criminal affairs. Even his Artemis' father had cut his ties with the criminal world and now made a modest living helping the environment and playing with his twin boys. Even though Opal was still at large everyone seemed calm and content. How boring.

Holly was tired of the calm tranquility floating around, but she understood a little it was spring after all. It was the season of love, even for the mudmen, even Foaly had a new girlfriend and hardly had time to talk to her. Her one green and one blue eye wondered around the city looking at the blooming trees and flowers, people holding hands and some sharing first kisses. Holly felt her heart give a painful teak and she walked by quicker.

She gave a heavy sigh and looked up at the simulated sky, which was a new feature created. It looks just like the sky above ground and has weather stages too; right now was sunny with high, thin clouds. It even made rain, wind, hail, snow and so on, Foaly helped in the creation of it. Everyone liked it, it make it seem that they never left the surface. Now whenever she thinks of the surface world she thought of Artemis; his black hair, half colored eyes, hi deepening voice. Whoa! She can't be thinking of him like that, he's a mudman, he's just a friend, and she can't like him like that… Can she?

"Oh Artemis… What are you doing to me?" She asked herself quietly. She was still mad at him though, after he made her think she gave the disease to his mother. Slowly but surely she's starting to feel forgiveness.

"It's just this spring time air, it's messing with my head I'm sure once I get something exciting to do it'll were off." She constantly checked her communicator for any messages but nothing so far. She's never been so lonely and bored at the same time. She kept walking along when suddenly from her communicator came a beep, she quickly checks it, and it was from Artemis. She looked at the color coating and it was green; social.

_The message; _

Hey Holly, It's me Artemis of course. I was wondering if you'd like to come up and have a cup of tea with me. I apologize if I am interrupting something but it's been a while, no? How about tomorrow around noon time, let me know about your decision ASAP. I hope you can come, I have a surprise for you Holly, and I hope you like it.

Your Friend Artemis

"A surprise? That's unlike you Artemis, I wonder what it is. Well I have a day off tomorrow I'll go." Holly then proceeded to message him back a quick message say how she could make it and he wasn't interrupting anything. After sending the message she put away the communicator and smiled, she could wait.

_**Above Ground at the Fowl Manor **_

"Well my friend, the pieces have been set and made the first move." Artemis proceeded to move a black night across the chess board and clicked his timer. Butler moved his pawn in a futile attempt to save his piece.

"Artemis sir, how do you plan on fooling a fully trained fairy that knows all your tricks?" Butler clicked his timer as he finished his move and observed the board. Artemis took less than three seconds to look at the board and he smirks slyly.

"Well it's quite simple my dear Butler." Artemis picks up his King and begins to move.

"Trickery." His king clicked as it's placed n the board and his smirks widens.

"Checkmate."


End file.
